Silent Spring
by xXxNadja-ChanxXx
Summary: When Sakura sees Sasuke Again, will She beable to bring him back to Kohona?


It was the day before the first day of spring, and Sakura was excited because she loves the first day of spring. She loved how the flowers bloomed, how the birds would sing their songs, how love was in the air. She loved everything about spring.

Sakura woke early in the morning. That night she had dreamt. Yes, she had dreams before, but this dream was different, it was special. She dreamt that she was alone in a field of cherry blossoms, and it was late at night, so Sakura laid on the grass under a cherry blossom tree that reminded her of herself, but didn't exactly know why. Maybe it stood tall and proud, like how she was. Sakura looked up at the stars, feeling peaceful. She closed her eyes to think. She thought of the only thing that's been on her mind for almost 3 years. Sasuke.

She laid there for some time till she heard a noise. Sakura bolted up straightened looked around to see if anything, or anyone was there. Nothing… She sat there thinking, and finally decided it was just a trick of her mind. Sakura took a dept breath, and decided she should just go home, she guessed it must have been around 1 a.m. or 2.

She started to walk towards where the road was when she saw a shadow move. She knew it couldn't have been her own, and she was sure it wasn't her imagination, so she hurried and grabbed a kunai from her bag and said into the surrounding area, "Come out now! I know you're here!"

A person came fourth from the shadows, and Sakura dropped her kunai in surprise. It was Sasuke….

He walked towards her smirking a little like her new something Sakura didn't. He stopped right in front of Sakura and still had a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered to herself, "Have you finally decided to come back?"

Sasuke kept quiet and kept smirking.

Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears, but she just told herself that Sasuke didn't hear her, so she asked again, "Have you decided to come back Sasuke?" in a more firmer voice.

Sasuke stopped smirking at Sakura, and stared at her with cold eyes. Sakura stepped back a little, a little frighten about how cold Sasuke was being to her. She turned around to leave when Sasuke grabbed her arm and whispered, "wait."

Sakura turned back to look at Sasuke, and then, to her surprise, Sasuke's face was close to hers.

Sasuke mumbled something, which Sakura couldn't hear.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, trying to fight back the tears she wanted to cry.

"I love you," Sasuke said quietly, then kissed Sakura.

Right at that point, Sakura awoke from her dream, and she was disappointed that it was just her imagination, just a dream, but it told her something special was going to happen. She knew she'll see Sasuke by the end of this day, she just could feel it in her bones.

Sakura got ready, and then went outside to take a little walk in the cool early morning air. Sakura looked at the sky and saw the sun was going to be coming up soon.

Sakura smiled to herself and started to walk down the road to find a hill so she could watch the sunrise on. After walking for some time, Sakura saw a figure walking in front of her on the road. She looked at the person, and noticed the person had spiky blond hair, and was wearing orange and black clothes, and knew I was Naruto.

"Hay Naruto!" Sakura yelled out to Naruto.

Naruto turned around and smiled at Sakura, "'Io Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled back to Sakura, "What are you doing out so early in the morning?"

Sakura ran up to him and replied, "I'm out so I could see the sunrise, what about you?"

"Same. I know a great place to see it, come on!" Naruto waved for Sakura to follow him, and then started to run off.

Sakura laughed to herself about how Naruto can be so hyper in the early morning, and then ran after him.

Not long after Naruto and Sakura started running off, Naruto stopped, and Sakura stopped behind him.

"We're here," Naruto said sitting down.

"And just in time"," Sakura said smiling and sitting down next to him.

Sakura was right, the sun started to rise up, and the sky filled with colours of orange, yellow, red, and gold. It was beautiful Sakura thought to herself.

They both sat there watching the sunrise for what felt like centuries till the sun was half way to the center of the sky.

Naruto stood up and reached out his hand to help Sakura up. Sakura grabbed his hand and got up.

Once Sakura was standing, Naruto asked, "So know what?"

Sakura shrugged, "Donno, I haven't thought much of what I was going to do today."

This was a lie though, Sakura new exactly what she was going to do with her day. Find Sasuke. But Sakura didn't really want to tell Naruto, because she was afraid he might have put her hopes down by saying it was useless or something.

"Oh," Naruto said, then suggested, "I was going to train today, how about you train with me?"

Sakura wanted to say no, but she already felt bad enough for lying to Naruto, so she just smiled and said, "Alright Naruto-Kun."

"Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted happily.

Naruto and Sakura were training in a near by forest outside of the village.

They had been training for hours when Sakura finally said, "Let's take a break Naruto."

Naruto nodded in agreement and sat down. Sakura sat down across from Naruto tiredly under a tree.

Naruto smiled a little at Sakura, and Sakura looked at him a little confused, "What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Nothings funny, it's just that you sat beneath a cherry blossom tree."

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto was right; she was sitting beneath a cherry blossom tree, like the one she sat under in her dream. She felt a strange feeling and new something was going to happen soon, like in her dream. While she was looking up, she also noticed that the tree hadn't bloomed yet. Sakura thought to herself that she couldn't wait to see it bloom tomorrow. The tree reminded her when she fought with Ino in the Chunni exams, and how Ino told her when she was younger, Sakura hadn't bloomed into a flower yet, like the tree, but after their battle, Ino had said Sakura bloomed into a beautiful flower, and Sakura new the cherry blossom tree will bloom to like her.

Sakura and Naruto both sat there quietly till Naruto broke the silence.

"Are you hungry Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura nodded.

Naruto grabbed his bag out and pulled out some cherries, oranges, and tomatoes. Sakura grabbed some of the cherries and started to eat them.

"Thank you," Sakura said gratefully.

"No problem," Naruto smiled and blushed a little, and then grabbed an orange and started to peel it.

They sat there eating quietly. It started to get dark, and Sakura remembered what she was going to do that day. She started to feel a little sick so she closed her eyes.

Naruto too also noticed it was getting dark, but kept quiet for some time, and then finally said, "We should probably get going Sakura."

Sakura didn't reply. Naruto looked over to see why she hadn't said anything and saw she was asleep. Sakura looked so peaceful, that Naruto decided not to wake her, so her just waited for her to wake up. After a long time, he too started to doze off.

It wasn't ill around midnight when Sakura finally awoke from her sleep. She looked around to see what had wakened her, then she saw Naruto asleep near her snoring loudly. She smiled and was grateful it wasn't a wolf or something, and closed her eyes again. Then Sakura heard some leaves moving. She opened her eyes.

No one was there.

'I have to stop being so jumpy, it was just the wind, it's not Sasuke. There's no way I would see him tonight, it's too late, it's almost midnight,' Sakura thought.

The wind blew and Sakura's short hair fell into her eyes. She reached up to push her hair away, and when she looked up, she saw that tonight was a full moon. The brightness of the moon made the cherry blossom tree shine with life from the light bouncing of the buds and leafs of the swaying tree. Sakura finally felt at peace since Sasuke had left the village, leaving her behind.

She sat there and wished Sasuke was here to sit with her and share the moment. Naruto stirred in his sleep and Sakura stood up.

"Sakura?" Naruto said half asleep.

"Yeah Naruto?"

Ready to go home?" Naruto said sitting up.

Sakura nodded and helped Naruto to his feet. They started to walk back towards the village when Naruto stopped and hissed at Sakura, "Be quiet and hide."

Sakura could tell that Naruto knew that someone was here, so she did what he told her to do without question, and hide behind the cherry blossom tree. Naruto was about to hide too, but it was too late.

"Hay Naruto," a voice said from the shadows.

Sakura's heart jumped, she knew that voice….

It was Sasuke's….

From the look on Naruto's face, he knew it was Sasuke too.

"Sasuke," Naruto said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows. From the lighting, Sasuke looked much older than he really was. "Yes Naruto, it's me, surprised?" Sasuke said coldly.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"To kill you of course," Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"I'll bring you back before you'll kill me Sasuke," Naruto said bravely.

Sasuke ran at Naruto grabbing his sword out of its case. Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai from his bag to fight back.

Sakura silently watch them fight each other, for what seemed like years.

It started to get cold, and Sakura shivered when a gust of wind blew. She closed her eyes and quietly rubbing her arms for warmth. She opened her eyes when she heard a loud 'thud'. She looked from behind the tree to see what had made the noise and gasped. Naruto was laying out of breath against the tree, pinned down, and Sasuke standing in front of Naruto, smirking, ready to strike with his sword.

"I guess this is goodbye Naruto," Sasuke said coolly.

Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears as she watched Sasuke fling his sword towards Naruto in what seemed like in slow motion.

Sakura made her decision.

Sakura ran in front of Naruto and yelled, "Stop!" Protecting Naruto.

Blood flew everywhere. Naruto was splashed with blood staring at Sakura, shocked about what she had just done. Sasuke's eyes were filled with pain, and started to water a little.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"Because," Sakura said, her voice fading, "I love you."

Sakura's body fell to the ground in her own blood. Both Naruto and Sasuke just watched Sakura, hoping she would show a sign of life.

She didn't.

"I loved you too…" Sasuke whispered back to the lifeless body.

It was midnight, Sakura's favorite day, the fist day of Spring. But everything was missing, the flowers did not bloom, the birds did not sing, love wasn't in the air. All there was, was silence and sorrow.

Sasuke looked at Sakura one last time and whispered, "I'll miss you," and then walked off.

The wind blew, and the cherry blossom tree moved so much that the moon could shine on Sakura.

She looked so peaceful with the light on her, and her soul was at peace too.

It was a Silent Spring.


End file.
